Holding Hands
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: The story of how Harry discovered his love for Ginny.


Holding Hands (Or How Ginny got Harry)

After a whispered conversation with Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks walked toward Molly's only daughter. "Ginevra Weasley, the order has a job for you," she announced to the startled red head.

Ginny had watched Tonks talking with her mother, and now she looked to her family's matriarch for confirmation. Molly gave her a gentle smile and winked at her. Ginny turned her attention back to the electric blue haired Auror. "What do you need?" she asked.

Tonks put her arm around the girl and led her into another room, "Professor Dumbledore got a letter this morning, by muggle post," she started. She sat down on one of the armchairs in the Weasley's living room. "It was from Harry's Aunt. It seems that Harry only leaves his room to use the loo, and won't eat." Tonks watched as the girl dropped onto the chair opposite of her.

"What can I do about it?" she asked.

"I was just getting to that," the Auror answered. "Petunia says that he's been having nightmares. He keeps calling out to people and having arguments in his dreams."

Ginny looked perplexed, "And how can I help? Why didn't you go to Ron or Hermione?" she questioned.

"Well it seems that he repeats one thing in every nightmare. He says 'Only Ginny can understand.'" Tonks raised a hand to stop Ginny from speaking, "So his aunt has asked for you to come and stay with Harry while they go on vacation."

Ginny sat motionless in the chair, the only sound in the room coming from the crackling fireplace. She raised her head and watched the young Auror's face, wondering if Fred and George had put her up to it.

"Ginny, I'll be escorting you to Privet Drive in one hour. I spoke with your mum, and she wants you to help Harry," she explained. "Order members will be staying in tents in the Dursley's back yard. Just in case you or Harry need anything."

An hour later, Ginny watched the whale boy, his extremely large father and the horse faced woman pull away from the house. She and Tonks were sitting in the Dursley's living room. Tonks was pulling things out of a magically enlarged backpack. "Your mum sent lunch and dinner for you and Harry. Someone from the order will bring three meals a day to you," she paused and enlarged the package she had just pulled out of the pack. "This is from Ron and Hermione, Ron sent some games and Hermione sent birthday presents for you and Harry."

Ginny smiled at her, "Hermione always buys us books for our birthdays and Christmas. So at least we'll have something to read," she stated. "Just leave everything down here, we'll go through it after I get Harry down here." Tonks smiled and kept pulling things out of the bag. Ginny walked out of the room and up the stairs, she looked in each room looking for Harry. When she got to the door with a bunch of locks on the outside, she stared. "This can't be Harry's room," she thought as she grabbed the doorknob. She peeked around the door and gasped in shock. The room was dark, with the window boarded almost completely over, with just enough room for Hedwig to come in and out.

There was a small bed that looked like it was at least thirty years old, a small beat up wardrobe, and a desk. Harry's trunk was sitting open at the end of the bed. On the small bed, lay Harry. Ginny quietly walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Harry," she whispered.

He jumped up out of the bed and turned toward the voice, "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

Ginny smiled, "The order sent us to stay with you while your muggle family is on vacation," she stated. The word muggle was said with distain, showing Harry just how she felt about the people that were considered his family. "Tonks and I watched them leave just a few minutes ago," she paused and leaned toward him. "That cousin of yours is disgusting. I heard Fred, George and Ron say that he was huge, but I thought that they were stretching it a bit, boy was I wrong."

Harry laughed, "So, who all is staying here while they are gone?"

Ginny blushed and turned toward the door, "Well, a few order members are camping in the back yard, for protection," she said.

"Is Ron here?" he asked.

"No Harry, I'm the only Weasley that was sent to stay with you, Tonks is the other person staying," she answered.

Harry looked thoughtful for a second, "So you're saying that I get to spend the next two weeks with two really pretty girls," he said blushing slightly. "I'll bet that Ron is really jealous."

Harry followed the petite red haired girl down the stairs, thinking for the first time in weeks that things just might be okay. He looked at Ginny again, noting that she was wearing muggle clothes, a short skirt and a t-shirt that showed the creamy skin of her stomach. He swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from the expanse of skin showing above the back of her waistband. Looking around the room, he didn't see any sign of Tonks but there was a large backpack on the couch and containers all over the table.

"What's in the containers?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him and opened one of the bowls. "Mum sent lunch and dinner for us," she explained. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's Sheppard's pie came wafting toward him and his mouth began to water. "Your Aunt told Dumbledore that you haven't been eating and she wanted to be sure that you weren't too thin when you finally get to the burrow. She's providing all of our meals while I'm here." She looked him up and down, "You will be eating while I'm here. No arguments, no excuses, you will eat everything I put on your plate and be happy about it."

Harry watched the look on her face as she gave him orders and smiled to himself. He could get used to having her around. The thought shocked him, getting used to having her around could be dangerous for her, but the urge to keep her with him was growing with every second.


End file.
